Tanzanite in Kakegurui
by EmoryP
Summary: Sadistic OC girl named Tanz gambling her life and the lives of those around her, with a special meaning behind her full name.
1. Intro

p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #9de0ac; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #000000; clear: none !important; border-color: #3c3d44 !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; border-color: #3c3d44 !important;"Tanz's POV/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #9de0ac; font-size: 15px; background-color: #000000; clear: none !important; border-color: #3c3d44 !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; border-color: #3c3d44 !important;""NOOOOO!" Ryouta yells as Meari laughs at him, and I cringe at his horrible defeat. "Jesus this is painful" I look away as everyone leaves the room, Ryouta sits there, hands on his knees, tears streaming down his face. The blond laughs psychotically turning around in the doorway, "Starting tomorrow… you're a DOG!" as soon as she's gone I walk forward and lean down next to the boy on the ground patting his back lightly. "Are you ok?" He looks at me with teary eyes, "no!" he brings his head back down and cries some more. I didn't know Ryouta very well but I felt for him, usually i'd find this kind of misery… but only when it's inflicted by me on people who deserve it, this is just sad. I move in front of him and hug him around the neck, "you'll be ok don't worry." The boy pushes me away and looks at me with confusion, "I don't even know me, so it's weird that you're hugging me." I roll my eyes almost out of my skull. "Does it matter? You're doomed, I just wanted the dead man walking to have a little taste of kindness before your life ends." He deadpans and i stand up, "Fine whatever, I tried." I walk to the door. "Wait!" he yells and I turn around and raise an eyebrow at him, "Yeeees?" he looks down and blushes a bit, "W-what's your name?" he stutters a little bit. "Oh, so/spanem style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; border-color: #3c3d44 !important;"I'm/emspan style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; border-color: #3c3d44 !important;" the weird one?" I ask with a chuckle, he looks down a bit, "I just wanted to know who you are… besides the last person who will be nice to me." I chuckle a little witch surprises him, I start laughing really aggressively and he looks scared. Wiping a tear from my eye, I apologize, "I'm sorry, you can call me Tanz!"/span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

TIME SKIP THREE WEEKS LATER: brought to you by fanfiction casino XD I'm dying.

Tanz's POV

I walk into the classroom after a three week absence with my father, who had been sick, and see a guy in my seat. "Yo, Fido! I got of a 10hr flight 8 hrs ago and I don't have time for this." The boy turns around and falls getting out of the chair I look down at him and raise an eyebrow, "Guess you're not Fido anymore, I was hoping to torture you a little but I guess I missed all the fun." I wink at him and he sighs in relief standing up scratching the back of his head with a blush. "Ryouta, who's your friend?" The girl next to him tilts her head and gives me a close eyed smile. "I uh- this is Tanz, we're not really friends I was just in her seat is al-"I cut him off by reaching up on my toes and rapping my arm around him. "Of COURSE we're friends, don't be like that man!" I let go of him, and sit in my seat next to the girl propping my feet on the desk, Meari comes over to join in on the conversation. "Friends? Alright, then where have you been for the past three weeks while Yumeko was gambling who knows how many people?" I raise an eyebrow at her, and tilt my head slightly, "Who?" her eye twitches as she points to the girl behind me, "Oh! Hi I'm Tanz, you must be Yumeko!" She smiled and gave a little wave, I turn to Meari again with her arms crossed looking at me tapping her foot. "So, where were you?" her eyes narrow dangerously and I stand up my smile dropping, she steps back due to me being almost a head taller than her, my eyes narrowing as well. "America, I've been in America." I sat back down and put my feet back in their previous position, "Family emergency, Father's been sick." Her gaze drops and she nervously plays with the ends of her blond hair, "o-oh I'm sorry." She stutters nervously and I let out a barking laugh, "Don't look so scared it's not like he's dead."

TIME SKIP (again) AFTER CLASS.

Yumiko POV

I walk across the room, the girl from before talking to one of the boys in our class. The same boy blushes shyly smiling to himself as she lightly touches his arm. "Um, excuse me?" She glances at me from the corner of her eye stopping her flirting and waving as the boy walks away, "do you need something?" she asks giving a close-eyed smile, "Well I was just wondering if you would like to gamble a little bit? I figured a friendly game would help us get to know each other better!" Sharp eyes stared at me amusement dancing behind blue irises, "I'm sorry but i'm not much of a gambler, the money thing doesn't appeal to me." Smiling apologetically Tanz bows, "You see…" She straightens up at me with a devilish grin, "I only bet material things, Lives, Information, you know." she gives me a wink and starts to turn around, "Alright, then let's bet!" I say back as she turns around with another grin.

Short chapter... sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

Tanz's POV

I Sit in front of Yumeko, her dark eyes watching me. "So how do you wanna do this?" I raise an eyebrow crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair, her hands are folded in her lap as she sits with perfect posture and an air of respect surrounding her. "I will let you pick the game, and as we said before?" The people around us leaned in interest evident on their faces, and I smirk. "No money." The words drop from my mouth effortlessly and the students gasp at the unorthodox way of gambling and I roll my eyes, "These people" I laugh quietly to myself. "All right the game 'Sic Bo' The name means 'precious dice'." Yumeko nods her head in agreement, the other kids look at eachother and whisper and i start explaining, "Hey! Vultures! Listen up! The game has a roulette-style board where we place chips." I place the multi colored rectangular board on the table. "Players begin each round by placing their bets on the table." We both write down our bets on a piece of paper and set them in our respective arias, "When all wagers have been placed the dealer shakes three dice in a cage and opens it to reveal the dice results." I look over at Ryouta and his eyes widen, he points at himself and i nod at him with my eyes closed. "Why is it always me?!" he complains walking next to us and harshly picking up the dice.

Time skip after the game.

Yumeko POV

"OHHHHH!" Everyone says in unison as the dice lay in my favor, I smile coyly and look at the girl in front of me. "Well then" I am caught off guard she's supposed to be shocked, maybe even yelling, but all i see across me is Tanz with eyes closed smiling sweetly. "Should we read our wagers?" I blink a few times, "uh yes i believe we should." she grabs her paper and holds it delicately in her hands, "you won, it's your call." I hand the paper to Ryouta nod at him so he can read it to the class, "It says, the origin of your name." The black haired girl raises an eyebrow and chuckles lightly, "really? That's it? Alright." She sits back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest, "Tanz is short for Tanzanite, it's a purple-blue gem that's associated with my birth month December, 1 carat is worth about 3,3027-4,6788 yen ($300-$425) and it's my family's main export at a couple thousand being mined per month, and my full name is Tanzanite Adachi." I nodded along while she talked and Ryouta's eyes widened, "That's a lot of money?" Tanz chuckled and took out her paper once more, "I believe it's my turn." She faces the paper toward me opening it slowly only to reveal it was blank.

OOOOOOOH ClIFFHANGER!


	4. Gomen ne (ごめん ね)

OK so because of final exam prep stuff, i haven't really been able to write that much, and so i'm very very sorry…. I'll take requests for chapters but this whole debacle gives me an idea for a chapter so, until next time.

(Gomen ne is Japanese for i'm sorry)


End file.
